I Will Remember You
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Kaoru is slave who yearns for her freedom. But what she does not realize is that she is a key to stopping a vicious war and slavery. Will Kenshin get his love of his life? Will Kaoru replay her mother steps, that will lead to her death?
1. I Will Remember You

This is my first fanfic I wrote so far.  I hope you as the readers like it.  If there is anything wrong with the spelling and grammar, please do not hesitate to write me.  However if you like my fanfic or have any ideas please feel free to write them in your review.  Thanks!

I Will Remember You

Chapter 1

            It was a curse to be beautiful.  Whichever woman was beautiful, had to suffer an ill terrible faith.  Those who were considered just plain did have life a little easier but they were still desired by men.  That was how life was.  In time of cruelity, the time when wars were taking place, slaves worked very hard to earn a living.  Some of them considered that living the kind of the life they lived was so harsh that they rather die then live.  But through all the commotion, through all the pain and suffering, one little girl had found a way to live.  Through the saddest and hard times she showed a little faith, a little hope that was shown in her blue beautiful eyes.  However, her parents were slaves to a mean and cruel family, which hated her.  The little blue eyed girl always experienced some form of abuse from the family whom she was working with.  Her mother wished she could do more for her, but how can she?  She was helpless!

            "Why is it I have to go through so much?" asked the mother.  "What have I done to deserve this treatment? Have I done something wrong?  Have I committed any sin for my daughter and me to deserve the abuse that we are getting?"

            "You did nothing wrong my beautiful.  You have done nothing wrong.  It is not our fault we are in the position.  It is the family's fault to the way they are treating us," said the little girl's father.  "They treat us the way they do because that is how they were taught."

            "But I can't let them take out their anger and their frustration on our daughter.  She is so young, so innocent.  She does not comprehend how the real world works.  She doesn't know her capabilities as yet," said the mother.  Her eyes were full of tears.  The tall man with dark hair as midnight watched his wife.  He wished he could take his family away from this hellhole.  He wished to take them far away so that no one could ever find them.

            "Please my love, don't cry.  You must not cry.  We could get through this together."  He knew he should have never said that because his wife gave him angry look.

            "What did you say?  No I don't want to hear it," she said coldly.  "My daughter is not going to go through what I went through.  She is not going to follow my footsteps.  My daughter is going to grow up free.  She is not to become some kind of whore to men.  She is not to follow their orders and be left in the middle no where.  She is not going to work day and night to please a family and most of all she is not going to lose her honor.  Oh no she is not!  As long as I am alive no one is going to touch her!"

            In the corner of the room, where no one could see her, the little girl heard everything her mother and father were arguing about.  Their were tears in her beautiful wide blue eyes.  She felt so much pain in her body, yet she didn't know why.  She wanted to call her mother's name.  To tell her everything was going to be okay.  No matter what was the outcome, she promised that she would keep up to her mother's wishes.  If her mother desired her to have her freedom more than anything, she would do everything in her will power to make sure she possessed freedom.  After all a promise was sacred.

                                                                        ***

                                                            **7 years later**

            "Kaoru, where are you?  Please Kaoru you have to stop doing this.  I can't do this all the time.  If the master finds out that you are missing, you will put me in my deathbed," said the young woman.

            "How could I leave this place?  I rather be here then out there," said Kaoru as she appeared from behind the tree.

            "You have to go.  The master sold you off to a stranger.  If you don't go, then both of us will be in big trouble," the young woman confirmed.

            "But Misao, you are the only family member I have left.  How could I leave you?  I am going to be going off into another stranger's home.  The worst part is that it's a man.  He has no family, no one that he lives with whatsoever.  I can't do this!  I can't go!" By the time Kaoru got to finish what she had to say, she heard a rough voice calling her and Misao inside the house.

            Misao ran off to attend to her master leaving Kaoru behind.  "Mom you thought that I have forgotten the promise I made to you before you died?  Well you're wrong.  I haven't forgotten it.  Everything you taught me about myself will help me get away from here.  I will get my freedom at last," she whispered to the wind.  Watching the landscape before, she felt as if the wind responded to her.  Leaning against a tree, Kaoru closed her eyes to feel the cool breeze hit her face.  Doing this action reminded her of the times she use to lean against a tree with her mother.  Her mother would tell her all kinds of stories about being free.  Kaoru smiled.  Now Kaoru was a young woman.  Oh how she wished her mother was here with her to see how much she had grown since then.  Throughout the years Kaoru lived, most of her memories were dreadful.  They were too painful to remember.  But once the dreadful memories came to her, there was no stopping them.  She remembered her mother struggling to escape out of the grasps of men.  Her father was tied and was beaten badly.  There was blood everywhere. She as a little girl was locked up in a small room, only hearing her mother cries, as all the men ravished her.  When they were done her mother's body was left on the floor.  All her private parts exposed for the world to see.  She had deep cuts and bruises from their rough handling.  And so every night new torture came to her mother, her father meeting his doomed faith, Kaoru could do nothing but cry.  In every way she hoped, she prayed that her parents did not have to go through the torture.  She prayed that it would all end soon.  But that was something she regretted after that tragic night.

                                                            Flashback

                        "Lock up that stupid girl before I kill her!  Lock her up now!" Yelled the Master.  He was tall, broad shouldered, had a body of steel.  He could knock out or even kill anyone with one punch.  Even though he had a wife, he wasn't faithful to her.  He used her mother as though she was his whore.  He used her body as though it was nothing, but only made to give him his pleasure.  The tall middle aged man knew no the meaning of no mercy.  He bent his head so low so that he whisper some words to Kaoru's mother.  When he lifted his head, Kaoru saw her mother's face darkened.  She was angry at whatever he told her.

            "She's a feisty one isn't she?" asked one of the young men.  "I thought after all the nights what we did to her would change that attitude of hers, but it looks like I was wrong."  The group of young men surrounded Kaoru's mother, giving her no chance to escape.

            "Father!  Father!  The men, they are here and they're going to hurt mommy!"  Kaoru ran, looking for her father, but he was nowhere to be found.  "Father!  The men are going to hurt mommy!  They are going to do something bad to her!" she yelled.  It was no use.  Her father was nowhere to be found.  Her mother was and her were left behind to fend these men by themselves.

            In the coolness of night, just around their cabin, Kaoru screamed as loud as she could to stop the men from ravishing her mother.  She sobbed as she begged them to have mercy for her mother, to stop doing what they were doing to her.  As one of the men pinned Kaoru's arms in place and forced her to stay where she was, Kaoru could do nothing but to look at the men who slaughtered her mother.  Look at what remained of her mother, as she made no attempt to move or to push the men away.  She acted as if she was dead.  The men laughed at her body.  They laughed and walked away.  All accept the master of course.  He stayed behind just to preach to her about her place in society, but he never did that.  "This is what you get when you try so hard to be something that you are not.  With one act of defiance, there are consequences that have to be paid," said the master.  She realized he wasn't talking to her mother, but to her.  "The outcome to not doing something you are supposed to do, will lead you to your own doom.  From this experience Kaoru, I hope you learn to never disobey me or your new master, because if you do, you would have received the same death as your mother just received."  And with those words, he walked away without ever turning his back. 

            Kaoru, left there all by herself, was stunned.  _Was my mother dead?  Did he actually kill my mother?  How could he do something like that to her?  She's my mom.  No one could ever be so beautiful and compassionate as she was!  No one could ever sing and make them happy as she could!  She was like an angel from the heavens sent to live here in this hellhole.  And here she was trying to defend me, to save me from this hellhole!  In the ending she died because of me!  I was the cause!  And me, I was so stupid not to help her!  I was so damn weak!  Why me God?  Why me?  I am only 10 years old!  I am way too young to lose my mother, yet I couldn't do anything to save her!   _That should have been me there lying on the ground dead and lifeless as she!  _Kaoru ran to her mother's life less body.  What she saw from the dead corpse that was in front of her, would haunt her memories for the rest of her life.  Her mother eyes which were once a rich hazel, that was so filled with life and spirit was replace by dullness, and death.  She was tortured before her death, and her eyes were the proof to knowing the pain before her very last breath.  Her whole body was surrounded and drenched with blood.  The air was gloomy looking giving the place where Kaoru was standing an eerie place to remember for all time.  _

            "I am sorry mother," she whispered.  "I am sorry for being a weakling.  I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will keep the promise that I made to you mother and I will have the master pay for what he did to you."  As the tears fell from her wide blue eyes, her long raven hair falling in front of her face Kaoru vowed to keep her promise and vowed to work extremely hard until she was strong and capable enough to defend herself.

                                                                Present

            Kaoru checked her surroundings one last time before she walked back into the house where her master awaited for her.  While walking back to her master, she was surrounded by her memories of her father and mother she once loved.  Since they passed away Kaoru knew she never wanted to fall in love or care for anyone else but herself and Misao.  Love would just a sin.  To love someone fully, was like killing them.  If there was no love, but only care at least on one was going to die.  Well at least that was what Kaoru thought.

            In the darkest corner of the woods, where no one could find him so easily.  A young man watched the beautiful and attractive raven hair woman leave.  He knew that she no younger then the age of seventeen.  It was amusing, just watching so many different emotions played across her beautiful face.  From the moment he first laid eyes on her, his body knew that he had to claim her as his.  What he wanted was what he got.  What he wanted fright now was the raven hair woman, and he would do everything his will power to get her, to possess, to make her his.


	2. Revelations Part I

I hope you reader like what you read so far.  This is my attempt for a first fanfic.  I am not really so much of a good writer, so if you have any suggestions or any writing tip hat I could use, please do write and tell me!  Thanks!

Revelations Part I

Chapter 2

               "Tomorrow is the day that I will meet my new master, but I have to find a way to escape from his clutches," said Kaoru.  She and Misao were outside their cabin.  They both decided to go out for a night walk, mainly because this was the last time that they might ever see each other.  Misao was Kaoru's first cousin, but they acted more like sisters.  Whenever Kaoru was in trouble or needed someone to talk too, Misao was the one who there to help.  Misao was like the mother who replaced Kaoru's parents after their death.  Now it was their last night to spend time together, because tomorrow was a day that Kaoru was truly going to be alone.

               "Kaoru, I really don't think that is a good idea.  I mean maybe you're under estimating him.  He can't be that bad.  If you check our status, we are the lowest on the list.  Possibly think of the outcome if you were found," replied Misao.  She really didn't want anything to happen to Kaoru.  She knew that Kaoru could be so careless.  She usually does things without thinking.  Ever since her parents death their master had let her get away with some things.  People say he did that because he must have really cared for her mother.  When he got rid of her, he had no one to really abuse, no one to put out his frustrations, his anger.  He ever got to desperate means until he started to abuse his own wife, for not fulfilling his needs.

               "Well I can't help it!  I have been in this stupid place for as long as I could remember, and I want out!  Being here and anywhere else where I have to be a slave for a stranger or a family is place where I will never belong!  You could go ahead be a slave!  Do everything they want you to do, but me I will never yield to their will!  Do you hear me!" yelled Kaoru.

               "Please, don't yell.  I'm afraid what the patrol guards might do to you if they heard you yelling," said Misao in a worried tone.

               "What can they do to me?  Kill me?  Rape me?  Do I look I care what they do to me?  They took everything away from me, when I was young!  Now if they needed it all right here, let them, because I have nothing to lose!"  Kaoru was dead serious.  They took everything away from her.  All she really had left was Misao, but she didn't want anyone to know how important she was to her.

               "If you die Kaoru, Then what is going to happen to me?  If you die, then the promise that I kept to your mother was broken," said Misao in a hurtful tone.

               There was a long pause.  Kaoru wanted to yell at herself.  She wanted to scream.  What just posessed her to say that?  She hurt Misao really badly, and worse of all, there for a moment while she was yelling at Misao, she forgot the promise she made to her mother.  But she never realized that Misao made a promise to her mother.

               "You made a promise to my mother before her death?" asked Kaoru.

               "Yes I did Kaoru.  I did it because, to tell the truth your...uh your mother..," Misao paused.  She didn't know how to tell Kaoru the truth.  She was more afraid about how Kaoru was going to take everything that Misao was going to tell her.

               "Come on Misao!  Tell me!  You can't hide this from me!  This is about my mother and I have every right to know!" yelled Kaoru.

               "I'll tell you everything, but Kaoru I think it would be best if I told everything in private," said Misao.  She looked around to make sure that there was no one in sight to hear what she told her cousin.

               "Okay, then lets go back to the cabin.  You could tell me everything there," Kaoru said as she pointed in the direction of the cabin.

               Misao didn't have to reply.  She turned her direction towards the cabin, indicating to Kaoru for them to walk.  Misao was more worried what she would have to tell Kaoru.  What Kaoru was going to hear wasn't something ordinary, but it was about faith.  Kaoru was born different.  She wasn't born as some ordinary person like herself.  No she wasn't.  She had not only inherited her mother's looks.  She inherited her gifts as well.  However with these gifts, anyone who possessed Kaoru, both mind and soul could use her powers for good or evil.  It didn't matter about Kaoru's feeling.  On no it didn't, because in the end Kaoru was just a puppet just a key in the hard times of slaver and war.


	3. Revelations Part II

Sorry for taking a while to write this chapter, but I got a little carried away with my other stories.  I hope you like this story so far!  If you have any questions, any comments, please leave them in your reviews.  If you think I should stop writing this story, please tell me that too.  I wanted to make my first attempt to writing Battousai/Kaoru paring, because I think it would truly be a challenge for me.  If you have any ideas please, do write them in the review.  Enjoy! 

Revelations Part II

Chapter 3

                Misao and Kaoru were back in the cabin.  Misao couldn't believe the years went by so fast.  She loved Kaoru and raised her as though Kaoru was little her sister.  In the morning Kaoru was going to be leaving their Master's house to start her new journey with a total stranger.  She wished her cousin Kaoru all the best.

               "What is it you have to tell me about my mother Misao?  You said promised her something.  I want to know what you promised her," demanded Kaoru.  Kaoru naturally didn't act so demanding when she was around her older cousin Misao, but the topic was about her mother.  She had to know everything there was to know about her mother.

               "Kaoru, I don't know how to say this to you," said Misao.  She didn't know how to continue.  She had so much to tell Kaoru.  If she told Kaoru everything, then Kaoru will truly hate herself.  After all Kaoru was just a key, a key who everyone wanted to end the hard times of slavery and war.  "What if I told you, you weren't born the same as everyone else?  What if I told you that you could make the impossible things possible?  What if I told you, you could make anyone's wish come true?  What would you think Kaoru?  What would you truly think?"

               Kaoru was shocked.  Kaoru thought she was ready to except anything Misao was going to tell her, but she was wrong.  The things Misao asked her truly had her thinking.  There was no way a person could do things what Misao asked her.  No one like that existed.  

               "What are you talking about Misao?  No one like that exists in this world.  Come on, making anyone's wishes come true, making impossible things happen.  You've gone completely crazy!" yelled Kaoru.  She refused to believe anything Misao was going to tell her.

               "I know it sounds crazy, but you have to give me a chance to explain everything to you.  I have to tell you the truth, before you find out at a wrong time.  There are people out there who are looking for people with super natural abilities," said Misao looking Kaoru in her deep sky blue eyes.

               "What are you talking about?  I don't want to believe in any of this crap!  And what's this got to do with my mother?!" yelled Kaoru.  She was upset.  She couldn't believe that Misao would be talking a lot of nonsense.

               "Kaoru, a long time ago before your mother died, I promised her to protect and take care of you.  Ever since you were small, people were looking for both you and your mother.  But your mother knew she was going to die.  She couldn't live through what she was experiencing everyday in her life.  She had to find someway to escape, and death was her only escape.  I promised her to protect you with everything she taught me until you reach the age to know who you are."

               "What?  I don't understand Misao.  I know everything about myself.  Why would mom want to die so badly?  She never gave up on life itself."

               "That's what happens when you live only with suffering and pain.  We slaves go though that everyday.  But whatever position we were born in, doesn't matter.  What matters is if you were born with the scared blood."

               "What scared blood?  What are you talking about?"

               Misao paused for a moment.  She struggled for a couple minutes trying to find the right words to tell her smaller cousin.  Then she continued.  "This is the time of war and slavery.  No one knows anything, except bloodshed and the joy of killing.  We were lucky to live so long.  You my sweet Kaoru were born different from everyone.  You were born with the same special blood your mother carried.  Because of your special blood you're able to have special abilities like your mother.  A long time ago, people were searching for your mother, because of her special powers.  The kings wanted her powers only to their liking, but your mother was never found because she was a slave who lived a hard life.  The people who hunted your mother thought they would find her if she was a middle class.  No one thought she could be a slave.  But once they found her, she made our Master kill her, so they wouldn't take you or her away to the kingdom."

               "So you're saying that I have some special powers, because I carry some special blood.  But that can't be.  Nothing special ever happened to me.  At least nothing I could think about this second," replied Kaoru looking confuse.

               "Lots of things happened.  The Master never interfered with you because every time he touched you, he felt pain.  The others never found you, because they never saw you with a mother, and mainly because in their eyes you're too young to handle your powers," said Misao.

               "If I have the powers you speak about so highly, then how come I don't know how to use them properly?" asked Kaoru.  She still didn't believe what Misao told her.

               Misao went through her things.  In the corner of their little room where Misao slept, were loose wooden boards.  Misao took out a short sword that was mainly used defense in battle.  But somehow this sword was different.  The sword had a blade on the wrong side.  It's aura was one of peace, and goodness.

               "This sword will be the key to unlocking your powers.  Tomorrow when you go with your new Master, make sure to take this sword with you.  Your father was a sword's maker.  He knew about your mother's secret and why she was always so protective over you.  The only way for her to unlock her powers were with this sword," said Misao handing her the sword carefully.

               "My mother had a sword.  Why didn't she use it to help get our freedom?" asked Kaoru with a broken heart.  Her mother had powers to get her freedom, but she didn't use them.  Instead she stayed behind and suffered like the rest of the slaves.

               "Your mother never wanted freedom.  Why would she want that when she had you to take care of and her identity to keep Kaoru?  Your mother loved you very much and wished you the best.  It's now time for you to keep up your promise to her as I kept my promise to her for all these years," stated Misao.  She saw Kaoru taking the sword from her hands.  The without any sudden hesitation, Kaoru hugged her cousin like there was no tomorrow.

               "I will never forget you my cousin.  Never.  When my journey is over, I will come back to you and set you free.  I won't leave you here to suffer like mother, because you are my only family I have left, you understand that," said Kaoru as tears fell from her face and dropped on the floor.  She really loved Misao as her sister.  After all the years of suffering, all the years of working together, Kaoru had to leave her only family member she loved with all heart.

               "I'll be waiting with Aoshi for your return.  Before you leave in the morning Kaoru, I have to warn you to be very careful with the sword.  Don't show anyone the sword unless for battling purposes.  In order to experience your powers, shed only your blood.  The sword will not shed anyone else's blood but yours.  And also don't fall in love.  Please Kaoru out of every thing, please don't fall in love because if you do, then your powers will be possessed by whoever you fell in love with," said Misao.  And with those words she left Kaoru alone in the small room to cry her heart out.

               The next morning came.  The bird's lovely chirps greeted Kaoru in her small room.  She woke to find Misao, already gone.  In her arms laid the small sword Misao gave her last night after telling everything to her.  The sword wasn't heavy even when it was in it's case.  This was the sword her father made, the last possession she had of him.  She assumed her mother must have used this sword once or twice in battle.  But that was something she couldn't believe.  Her mother was serene, quiet and every way graceful like a lady.  She couldn't believe her mother knew how to fight.  Her father was a skilled swordsman.  He taught her the advanced moves of the Kamiya Kasshin style way of fighting.  It was all about defense and offense fighting.  What her father taught her was to let her opponent go first in battle, so she could learn their moves.  Then when they least except it, use their move against them, adding her won techniques.  That way the opponent could fall down hard.  She really missed he parents.

               Kaoru decided to take a bath, while her cousin packed her things.  Walking towards the back of the cabins into the woods was a beautiful river she loved to bathe in.  She took of most of her clothes except her under garments off.  She walked into the water leaving her priceless possessions, including her sword to enter the river for a nice bath.  

               She lay in the water, her body floating in its midst.  She closed her eyes as the sun raises poured down on her leaving her body it's warmth.  She loved the way the sun made her feel.  She felt as though she was in heaven, as though she was free.  Her arms moved slightly, but gracefully in the rippling water to keep her body floating, and her legs splashed the water.  She laughed her heart out.  To her everything was ironic, because last night she was crying, and now she was laughing.  She laughed until she fell asleep floating in the water.  What she never sensed, was a man who watched her ever since she entered the river.  His amber eyes seeing the womanly curves of her body.  His ears hearing her gentle laughter.  This was a time of slavery and war, yet this young woman before him laughed, when all he saw were bloodshed and tears.  He was one of the reasons for so many bloodshed.  But being here, hearing this young woman's laughter really astonished him.  Through the worst times, he found someone who could really have a little fun.  From then on he knew he wanted to possess her, to make her his.  He wanted to know everything there was to know about her, both physically and mentally.  A woman liked her possessed something other women didn't possess.  She had spirit, a will power to live.  With that alone, could make any man want her, only he won't let men touch her.  If they ever did, he would sure send them to their graves.

               The red hair warrior picked up her priceless possessions, and stuffed them in a bag.  He spread a big cloth he had on the ground.  Silent and graceful like a cat he picked up her beautiful, resting body from the river and placed her on the cloth that laid on the ground.  He picked her up smoothly with the bag wrapped up one his right arm.  As the morning past to noon, Kaoru and the mysterious man were gone. 


	4. Tears

Sorry for taking a long time to write this chapter, it's just I was enjoying independence weekend with my family.  Hope you enjoy.  Please leave any advice, suggestions, and questions in your reviews.  I could certainly use lot information about Battousai, he's certainly a hard character to write about.  If you think I should stop writing this story, please let me know.  Enjoy!

Tears

Chapter 4

               The raven haired girl cried out from the pain of her beatings.  Every slash came from the whip.  Her blood was gushing from its wound.  No on helped her.  Everyone stared as she got her beatings.  They were all amused by it.  They all said she was good for nothing slave who asked for her punishment.  They tortured her with beatings, burning her skin with fire, they not only scarred her body, but they scarred her soul.  They gave her poisoned food to eat, all because they wanted to know what happened to her dear Kaoru.  Yes she blamed herself for not watching her cousin.  She knew her cousin was only going in for her bath, but she didn't except her to disappear.  The information she knew was Kaoru was kidnapped by someone.  Kaoru's new Master was not pleased.  He was the one who gave beatings, and tortured her.  It was then she figured the only reason he wanted Kaoru was for her body.  Every slave girl lost her virginity when they were young, about the time they hit puberty.  Kaoru, however, never lost her virginity.  She was a rare treasure to find.  Misao guessed this guy paid a lot of money to own Kaoru and take away a woman's precious treasure from her.

               For days, the torture went on.  Misao thought her body could take no more.  She was glad she took a lot of training from Kaoru's mother when it came to fighting, or without that, Misao would've probably been dead by now.  All Misao could do was hope her Aoshi would come in time to rescue her from this place called hell, and hope wherever Kaoru was, she will be okay.

               It was a bright sunny morning.  The birds wee chirping, the leaves swayed gently as the wind passed.  The place was very different then Kaoru could last remember.  Kaoru remembered laughing, as she was relaxing in the river, and then sleep claimed her.

               "Oh, ouch!" Kaoru exclaimed in loud voice.  Kaoru was supposed to meet her new Master.  She wasn't even slight interested in who her Master was.  Whoever he was, he was not going to be treated any differently to how she treated her last Master.  All Masters treated their slaves as though they were nothing.  She remembered Misao telling her that was once born a slave; there will be nothing but ill treatment.  Kaoru believed in what she said.

               "I see you're up.  You better eat, before we travel once again," said a harsh voice.

               Kaoru sat up, looking at the man who talked to her.  Her eyes were wide with shock and fear.  The man was really handsome.  He dressed himself simple with a shirt and pants.  Except wearing the usual colors like green, gray, or white, he wore black.  The shirt he wore looked old and worn; it hugged his well muscled chest.  He had a wicked look in his face, even though his features were cold and hardened his eyes spoke of a secret only he knew that she didn't know.

               "How did I get here?  Who are you?" Kaoru asked.  Her voice seemed a bit squeaky.  She thought her Master to be some horrible looking guy who only lusted for her body.  But this man was gorgeous, more like sexy.  She couldn't stop herself from looking into his amber eyes.  

               "Right now that's not important.  What's important is we get out of here as soon as possible and head in that direction," said the Red haired man coldly pointing the direction behind her.

               "I'll not go anywhere until you give me answers.  I admonish you to tell me how I got here.  I want to know who you are and what you're going to do to me," Kaoru demanded.  Her fear began to turn to anger.  A man had no right to do that to her.  She was bossed around her whole life by her old Master, but there were some things he never got away with.

               "Is that how we going to play?  Do you treat your old Master the way you're treating me?  I wonder how he controlled you so easily," the man said coldly. 

               Kaoru looked up at man who was leaning against the tree.  His arms folded on his chest.  His face cold, but his eyes showed amusement, and something else.  It was a look of possession.  The ways his eyes roamed up and down her figure, made her bones shiver.  She didn't like that look.  It was only when she looked down at her body, did she scream.  She was wearing nothing.  There was only a blanket that hid very little of her body from his view.

               "You horrible man!  You no good for nothing idiot!  How dare you touch me!" yelled Kaoru.  Before she could go on any further, the red haired warrior was laying on top of her with his sword by her throat.

               "If you say anything more I will slit this pretty throat of yours.  I could've done a lot worse to you.  If I wanted to, I could take you here and now, and there's nothing in your will power you could do to stop me," replied the man calmly in a low dangerous voice.  His amber eyes bore into Kaoru sapphire blue eyes.  She was afraid.  Her heart was beating so fast.  The air around her was hard for her to inhale.  She wanted to get out from under his crushing weight.  She closed her eyes, ready for him to advance further.  She could feel his breath on her bare shoulder.  Her bare skin was covered by his body.  His amber gaze moved from her closed eyes to her pink lips.  Kaoru felt a weird feeling in the lower pit of her stomach.  Her body trembled, feeling his breath move from her shoulder lower until he reached her stomach.  He kissed her so ever lightly.  Her body trembled even more.  Her eyes closed, waiting for more.  He trailed kisses from her stomach in between the valley of her breasts to her throat.  She couldn't help herself, but moan in pleasure.

               "Tell me what's your name beautiful," he whispered huskily against her bare throat before he bit it gently.  All she could do was obey him, take what he had to offer her.  Her body felt like it was melting into his.  She trembled as he bit down harder; leaving her to cry, then whimper for more.

               "It's… It's… Kaoru… Kamiya,"  she said breathlessly.  Her body was so new to these feelings she felt many other feeling before, but she never felt this.  Every where this man kissed left fire.  She yearned for something, craved for something, yet she didn't know what it was.  She hoped this man will know that.

               "Very good my little Kaoru.  Put on this dress, so we could get out of here.  You'll eat your breakfast on the way.  Got it?" he commanded her gently.  When she nodded, he kissed her temple and left her there dazed.

               "Misao!  Misao are you okay?!" yelled Aoshi.  Normally he wasn't the type to scream.  He was more of a man who kept to himself, until the day he met a young woman, full with energy and life.  A young woman who went through so much, yet she never let that put her down.

               "Misao, please get up!" he yelled once again.  He shaked her violently, trying to wake her up.  She wouldn't stir so easily.  Her dress was torn, showing many wounds.  Her face and body was so pale, it looked almost as she was near death

               Aoshi cursed many different words he knew.  Whoever dared laid a hand on his woman, was so going to be granted death.    He was so mad, he didn't notice when Misao awoke.  She murmured his name ever so gently.  He looked down to see his beloved Misao looking up at him.  Her voice was weak.  Her beautiful bluish-greenish eyes held such a saddened expression.

               "I'm worried about her Aoshi.  What if something bad happens to her Aoshi?" she asked weakly.  Aoshi looked at his beloved Misao, who was deeply hurt physically.  Her voice was so weak, she had to whisper.  Her voice was evidence itself from all the screaming and crying she went through, while her Master tortured her.  He could do nothing, he didn't know because he was running an errand for his King.  Aoshi wanted to hurt himself for not being there for his beloved Misao.  He wanted to so badly to punish himself for not being there for her.

               "Who are you talking about Misao?" he asked her very gently.  Tears were falling from his eyes.  Misao eyes drooped.  She looked so fragile, so helpless.

               "Kaoru.  Someone took Kaoru," she whispered, her voice full of concern for her cousin.

               "What?  Someone took her?"

               "Yes, someone took her.  My Master didn't do this to me.  It was her new Master.  He beat me, and tortured me to find where Kaoru was.  I didn't know who kidnapped her, so he thinks I'm lying," whispered Misao.  She touched one of the tears that fell from his yes onto her shoulder.

               "How did you know someone kidnapped her Misao?"

               "Because I had a vision of it, because I sensed someone watching her."

               "You sensed this person's presence, yet you never told anyone."

               "No I couldn't.  This is the person, who'll help Kaoru start her new journey.  Because of him, she will learn her destiny."

               "But, what happens if she fails?"

               Aoshi looked at his beloved with so much concern.  When Misao should be worried about herself, she was worried about another.  She always spoke so high about her cousin, was always there to care for her.  Especially in times when she was hurt, she would help her own cousin and then look after herself.  Aoshi loved her so much because she was so compassionate, always like a motherly person.  No matter the amount of responsibilities she had, she found a way to keep up with it.  Aoshi will always love this woman.  She took all those beatings, especially the tortures for her dear cousin.  He was going to kill Kaoru's new Master, and make sure he died slowly, for everything he did to the one loved more than his life.

               "She wouldn't fail so easily.  She's strong in spirit and in mind.  I only hope she doesn't fall into the footsteps of her mother."

               "Why Misao?"

               Aoshi looked into Misao bluish-greenish eyes.  Her eyes were more saddened by the question he asked.  He could see she was struggling to sit up, but she couldn't.  Her bruised up body refuse to do what she commanded.  Instead Aoshi gently lifted her up from the straw that laid on the ground as her bed and gently carried her to the river to soak her wounds.  

               By the time they reached the river, he was done tearing the battered up dress from Misao's body.  As he dipped her in, he felt her body flinch with pain.  He saw droplets hit the water.

               "Misao what's wrong?" he asked quietly.  He cradled her body, holding her gently against his chest.  He saw her tears.  He whispered gentle words to her.

               Finally she answered.  Her voice was low and weak.  "If Kaoru falls in love, not only will the person possess her soul, body, mind, and heart.  But it will cost her, her life as well."  


	5. The Hunt

I'm sorry to all my readers for not writing in a long time.  I thank you all for supporting me.  I never abandoned this story.  I'll never do that to my stories, whether if they're good or bad.  I was caught up updating with my other stories, and then I was out of the country for sometime.   Well, I hope you enjoy!  If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions, please leave them in your review.  Thank you once again for your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

The Hunt

Chapter 5

               "What Misao?  That can't be.  Why would Kaoru lose her life easily, if she were to fall in love?" asked Aoshi with a concerned voice.  His eyes never left her face.  "Why?"

               "She was never meant for happiness.  Whatever happiness she found, she would lose it very easily.  Instead she made as a key, a key the hunters are looking for," said Misao weakly.  Her tears fell from her eyes into the river.  

               "She was made as a key for what Misao?  I'm completely lost for words here," he said.  He was puzzled.  He gently lifted her from the water and carried her to the river side shore.  Misao couldn't help but cry out in pain.  All the torture she went through finally took a toll on her body.

               "Let me explain to you about our whole family's history.  A long time ago, a shrine was built in the heart of a city called Desko.  Legend said that a long time ago in that city, super natural powers existed.  It was only the people who lived in that city who could open that sacred shrine, but among the group, there were only a chosen few that could operate the sacred shrine," said Misao weakly.  As she continued speaking, she felt herself losing her voice.  "What made that shrine so sacred was the fact it led to two other worlds.  Those two worlds are for the dead.  It was said the shrine was linked between the world above, and the world below, known as heaven and hell.  Not everyone believed in the shrine, but the only ones who believed were the ones who lived in the city.  Then it was that one faithful day, the city showed its true colors.  Because they weren't many believers the city became lost within the shrine.  All souls lost between both worlds.  But somehow our family found a way out of that city.  However we carried a curse.  We could not be fully happy in our lives, because our duty in our lives is to worship the sacred shrine.  The only problem is no one knows where exactly the lost city of Desko is located.  Legend said it lost itself within the years.  And as it lost itself, people who were born with super natural powers became a very rare precious gift to find.  That's why the hunters are after us.  Because they're looking for the chosen one to open the sacred gates of the shrine so that they could have what they want." 

               Aoshi listened to his beloved words very carefully making sure he digested her information in his mind, without missing one thing.  "Does that mean you are the chosen one for the shrine?" he asked hoping his answer would be false.

               "No, I could only open the sacred shrine gates, but Kaoru is the only chosen one left who could operate the shrine.  She is the only one who could link three different world's together, heaven, hell, and this world.  But there's a price.  If she link three worlds together I don't know exactly what can come from it, but I know for a fact that it surely will be evil."

               "That's definitely not good."

               "That's only because there were no believers to believe and worship the shrine.  As payback for the people not believing in the shrine, the sacred shrine will punish all that lives within this world."

               "So Kaoru will lose her life, because of that sacred shrine?'

               "No Kaoru will lose her life from the sacred shrine, if she loves.  Her blood is very sacred.  It's said it holds many powers, and because of that it will be rich to activate the shrine itself."

               "So the shrine works on blood?"

               "Yes, but it only works with the chosen blood.  Since her mother carried the special blood and my mother didn't, I only carry the super natural powers, not the blood of the chosen one.  The whole idea of the sacred shrine is to grant anyone's wishes or desires, but they could only be granted one."

               But if you say that evil is going to come from the sacred shrine, why whoever is after Kaoru wants to unleash it to the world?  Is there anyway of stopping the evil presence from punishing this world?" asked Aoshi with a concerned voice.  He couldn't believe exactly what his ears were hearing, but then again, there were many times Misao predicted, said things that became true.  He was the only person who knew a little bit about her power besides Kaoru.

               Misao couldn't help but cry from the torture her body was feeling.  She felt Aoshi; her beloved wrapped his arms around her tighter then usual.  She could feel his aura of both protectiveness, and comforting taking over her.  Misao smiled at him.  Before she knew she loved him, he never cared for her, but with the complicated plan Kaoru came up with, caused Aoshi to fall in love with her.  Because of that, Misao owed a lot to Kaoru.  Kaoru was the success in bringing Aoshi and her together.

               "I could tell you this much.  There is the way to stop the curse of the sacred shrine from taking over this world, but that means you would have to kill her and me, Aoshi," she whispered quietly before she fell into a deep slumber.

               A few days went by when Kaoru followed the mysterious man wherever he took her.  According to what she found about him, she found out he had no home really.  He just wandered, because a man who had a lot of enemies, he didn't want to take any precaution into settling down.  What amazed Kaoru the most was the fact a handsome, good looking man like himself, never settle down with a girl.  Kaoru bet many girls would love to have him as their husband; the only problem is maybe with his good looks that meant he was a womanizer.  If any girl fell for him, and settled with him, he might get bored very fast and go with someone else.

               Kaoru stared at his back wondering what he what he looked like under his clothing, the way his muscles rippled through his clothing left her dazed.  She remembered what he did to her a few days ago, and couldn't believe a man like him, her new master held such power over her.

               Ever since that day Kaoru knew her position.  If she wasn't so defiant, which was hard for her to control, maybe he would leave her alone.  If she followed his authority without questioning anything, then she will be fine and he will never have to do what he did to her again.  So far her plan seemed to be working, but another part of her liked what he did to her.  No man has ever touched her the way he did, or treated her the way he did.  He may be cold on the outside, but Kaoru felt like he had feelings on his inside.  She wondered why he was so cold and distant.  She wondered what could have happened in his past, to make him have so many enemies.

               Before she could finish analyzing the mysterious man she was following she heard his voice tell her something.  "Sorry, did you say something?" Kaoru asked, bending her head to hide her sapphire eyes, from looking into his amber eyes.  

               "I told you we're going o settled down here for the night.  When morning hits tomorrow, then we'll continue on our trail.  Got it?" commanded Kenshin with a harsh voice, his amber eyes burning intently on the young girl kneeling before him.  Apparently from her position, he got the idea; she was tired from their long day of walking.

               This young woman found every way to astonish him.  From her sapphire eyes, to the way she acted.  Everyday she shocked him.  A few days ago after the little incident of seducing her, she changed from her defiance, to an obedient little girl.  She really amused him.  If she thought she was going to get away easily from what he did to her a few days ago, then she didn't know whom she was messing with.  However from her little obedient stage, he still saw the defiant expression she held in her beautiful sapphire eyes.  She had so much spirit, especially a woman like herself, who was a slave. It was hard to find a woman with so much spirit, and the fact was she was his woman, and his alone made it even better.

               His amber eyes, stared her up and down.  Kaoru felt like he could see beyond her dress, she felt like he was alone undressing her with his eyes.  Kaoru couldn't help but step back.  His amber eyes seemed to frighten her, yet excite her at the same time.  It made her feel a lot of tingling sensation that went through her whole body.  She closed her eyes, and wished for this whole scene just to be a dream, and nothing real. 

               As she stepped back a little further, avoiding her sapphire eyes to clash with amber eyes filled with lust, passion, and passiveness, she felt herself hit a tree.  'Oh no here I am with a man who is cold and dark, and there's nothing I can do,' Kaoru thought to herself.  Just then she felt his hands at her waist, which made her jumped.

               "Please don't," she begged.  Her sapphire eyes begged him not to go any further with her. She wondered what might happen if he discovered she was a virgin.  She thought he might kill right there and then, or might sell her off, or worst torture her to death.

               "Please… please don't do this," she begged him.  Her eyes shut as he pressed his hard body against hers, the tree trapped her escape route.

               "Don't do what?" his husky voice asked.  He liked the situation.  She looked so innocent to his eyes.  She looked like a mouse corned by the cat.  He could tell she was very uncomfortable with his body pressed against hers.  She acted like she was a virgin that never had such intimacy before.  Because of the way she was acting, when he knew the truth, angered him.  He grabbed her arm harshly.  His hand gripped her face, forcing her sapphire eyes to open up in fright when she met his angered amber eyes.

               "Why are you acting like this?  You act like something like this never happened to you before," he said with a harsh voice.  

               His harsh voice sent chills up Kaoru's back.  How was she going to explain everything to him?  How was she going to explain that in her life as a slave with her old master, she never had something like this happened to her before?

               "Something like this never happened to me before," she whispered as her sapphire eyes looked into his eyes with so much fear.

               "No you're lying," he said softly, but his voice harsh and cold.  His amber eyes burned with rage.  He grabbed here arms, and tossed her to the ground harshly.  Kaoru cried out in pain.  She was frightened now, extremely scared.  She had to find some way, to get away from him, before he seriously hurt her.  With speed she never knew she possessed, she ran for her life.  She ran away from their camp, and into the dark night.  She decided the best way to confuse to him, was for her to run in zig –zags so he would lose her easily.  As Kaoru ran, she ran as fast as her feet could take her, until she could run no more.

               Kenshin looked on with fascinating eyes.  He never knew someone so small could run with such speed, but still that didn't ease his anger.  Kenshin knew many women, and all women desired him.  They always wanted him, but this woman didn't want him.  She was the only woman who rejected him.  What was so good about her besides her spirit and beautiful looks?  What about her that made Kenshin wants her so badly?  As she ran he kept a close distance to her, using his god like speed to track her down, his prey.  And as he continued to run after her, he noticed she slowed down.  At a distance, from where he was standing, he saw her fall to her knees, smiling at her victory for losing him.  'If only she knew,' he thought.

               All of a sudden with god like speed, he grabbed her by the waist and positioned her, so he could be a top of her.  His angry amber eyes bore into her sapphire eyes filled with shock.

               "You thought you lost me, but you should know something," said Kenshin with a cold harsh voice.  One of his fist held both her hands, as it held them above her head, his next hand roaming her whole body.  "I always get what I want, and what I want is you right now."

               But before he could go any further with her, he heard something moved in the bushes behind him.  He felt a dark aura, he never felt before.  And then he heard his name, "Battousai."


	6. The Heart Speaks

I'm sorry about taking a long time to post this chapter, but you see with school and all; it's been taking most of my time.  This however is a quick chapter, basically an overview of everything that's happening so far in the story.  I hope you like this chapter, even though I thought I could do a lot better.  Well I have to go and finish tons of homework.  See ya!  If you have any comments, suggestions or comment, please leave them in your review.

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did, but I don't. : (

The Heart Speaks

Chapter six

               "Battousai," said a dark voice from the distance.  Kenshin turned his head to the direction the voice came from.  His eyes burned fiercely with so much anger.  His fists clenched, he gritted his teeth.  He wondered who would disturb him at such a time like this.  First he was enjoying himself, his lust getting the better control of him over the young woman he kidnapped several days ago, and now he was caught here, having to fight someone who wanted his head.  Could life get any worse?

               Throughout the past few days, his hormones have been going over the overdrive mode.  He couldn't believe one single woman, who was a slave can make him feel like this.  If she had such control over his feelings, he couldn't stop himself if he ever hurt her to get what he wanted.  Never did he have to stoop so low to get a female.  Usually woman would die to be in her shoes.  They fawned themselves over him, admired him for his strength, his skills he possessed, but this woman didn't have any physical attraction to him.  She didn't want him.  What made the situation even worse was the fact she acted like a virgin.  A woman of her age would have lost her virginity by now, because either she was married, or she was a slave.

               Slowly and carefully Kenshin stood up.  He didn't want the woman to get hurt, plus he didn't want to alarm his opponent.  He wanted to see his antagonist before fighting him.  He felt the aura stir a little around him.  He heard a rustle of clothing, knowing that the young woman scooted herself to get away from the battle scene.  Kenshin couldn't help but smirk.  The young woman by the name of Kaoru seemed to be a very intelligent person.  He knew she was considering her chances of escaping.  He would never let her get to far from his sight.  Never will she escape him.  He still had some unfinished business with her.

               "What is it you want?  You want to kill me?" asked Kenshin, as he tried to read his opponent who stood a few feet away from him.

               "You could say something like that.  But I'm also here for that woman of yours," said the stranger as he stepped closer.

               From where Kenshin saw him, he saw the stranger; the mysterious man who wore a black cloak over his clothing, a hood covered his head and face, making him more mysterious then before.  Kenshin noticed his right arm clutched his left side.  Beneath the cloak the mysterious man carried a katana.  Kenshin got his fighting stance position, his right arm clutch his katana; his body was well alert, ready and willing to make an attack if necessary.

               "What is it you want from this woman?" asked Kenshin, his voice becoming harsher every moment.  He wondered what this man wanted to do with Kaoru.  Did Kaoru hide something from him, he was supposed to know?  Well in ways it was his fault for not listening to her, because he never really wanted to get to know her better.  He just wanted to see her laugh, the way she smiled.  He waned to see her compassionate nature, the childish, yet innocent ways she possessed.

               Kenshin turned his head from his opponent to her.  What he saw astonished him.  Kenshin saw the fear her sapphire eyes held, but it wasn't the fear of him, but of the other guy.  Do Kaoru know this man?  But before he could turn his head to look at his enemy, he felt something hard and sharp against his throat.

               Kaoru looked at the mysterious man with so much fear in her eyes.  Somehow she felt like she knew him before.  She knew his aura, because there were many times, when she thought she was by herself, she felt another aura lurking around.  What did he want?  Why did he want her now, when he could have her before?

               Kaoru backed away slowly, until she hit a tree slump.  Her hands panicked as so did her heart.  She dug the very heels of her hands in the dirt, hoping to find support to keep her ground.  Her body trembled in fear, her forehead beaded with sweat.  Some sweat ran through the valley of her breasts.  It was only then she was well aware of the dress she wore.  She could feel his heated gaze traveling up and down her figure.   She could feel his amusement in the air.

               "If I didn't come any sooner, you would have taken away her true purity.  If she lost that, then she would lose all her value," said the mysterious man, as he dug the tip of his sword deeper into Kenshin's throat.  His gestures and the way he talked were appointed to Kenshin.

               "What do you know about purity?  She's not a virgin.  For your information, she's a slave.  What exactly do you want with her anyways?" demanded Kenshin.  He let go his sword, as he surrendered to the mysterious stranger.  He cursed himself for letting the woman distract him.

               "You maybe the famous Battousai, but I'm very ashamed you don't know the jewel you possess."  The stranger merely backed up Kenshin to a tree, before he began speaking again.  "You see you don't know what powers she possessed inside.  She's the key we have been looking for a long time."

               Kaoru couldn't believe her ears.  What powers?  She remembered before she left to go take her nice bath in the river, she heard Misao talk about her having powers.  She told her about her past and her mother's promise.  But what did he mean by _she's the key we have been searching for a long time?  _

               "You're the key, I've been looking for a long time Kaoru," said the stranger.

               "What?  You can read my mind?" she asked, looking at the stranger with shock in her eyes.  How did know what she was thinking?

               "Yes I can read your mind.  I see all, what others can't see.  I can see through their facial expressions.  I can see into their soul.  I've been looking for you for a long time, but I was never successful finding you until after your mother's death."

               "If you found me a long time ago, then why now?  Why do you want to take me away?" 

               "Because their after you.  And they won't stop until they get you."

               Kaoru could feel her fear disappearing, and her anger began to awake deep down inside her.  She hated this stranger already.  Obviously, from what Kaoru observed about him is, he knew a lot about her.  Things she didn't know.  She wanted to know who was after her, and why they were so interested in her.  She felt so left out, so alone in this world.  They were so many things going on, and Kaoru didn't seem to know anything at all.

               "Do you remember the stories about the lost city called Desko?" asked the mysterious stranger as he kept his sword in an upright position, his five senses remained alert, ready for any attack, or any escape, from his enemy.

               "Yes, but that's all myth.  Nothing like that is true."

               "That's where you're wrong my dear.  The lost city once called Desko was true.  How do you think you were able to possess such powers?  Desko was once known as a city for our kind.  People with magical gifts lived there, away from others who didn't have magical powers.  Eventually, people who didn't believe in the sacred shrine which was located in Desko, planned an evil plot to destroy it.  They succeeded too.  Desko disappeared on the face of this earth.  No one can locate it, because they believe the city was swallowed by the very sea.  The only ones who can part the sea and open the sacred shrine doors are people like us, but you are the only one who can operate the sacred shrine with your powers."

               "No that can't be," Kaoru whispered.  She stood up, and with all the courage she had left she walked closer to him.  The aura surrounding her seemed to get heavier and heavier as she made her way to him.  She felt tiny needles pricking her insides.  Her heart beat faster, then its normal rate.

               "I'm the key for the sacred shrine?  But if I operate the shrine, wouldn't release an evil force that'll take over the world?" she asked with a determined voice as she finally reached closer to the mysterious stranger.

               "You are the main key, who could grant any wish, any desire whoever walks in the shrine with you.  The evil forces that'll take over this place are the restless souls who look for you.  They are the lost souls who are trapped between heaven and hell.  They waited for you.  They haunted you.  All the suffering you went through for years, seeing the death of your mother, the beating to death of your father, the whipping, the burns, the torture of you dear cousin Misao.  All of those events were just a few events that made you suffer."

               "So they've been haunting me for a long time.  Why do they want me so badly?" Kaoru asked.  She feared the answer she was about to receive.  Somehow the information was there in her mind, like it was naturally build inside her.

               "The only time they'll rest is when they can get their revenge, for losing their lives.  You are the key, and maybe the only key that can stop the hunters from getting from what they wanted, and stopping the vicious war," the stranger replied.  The stranger looked at Kenshin, his reactions stayed impassive, but Kaoru could tell he was going to kill Kenshin there and then.  She had to stop him from killing Kenshin.  Wait a minute, why did she care for Kenshin's life?  What did he ever do for her, besides the fact of trying to rape her?

               By the time the mysterious person drew his sword over his head, ready to kill his enemy; he saw the young woman threw herself in front his sword.  He stopped his actions immediately.  He couldn't kill his enemy with the girl in front of him.  He couldn't afford to kill the girl, because she was needed.  He then realized why the girl threw herself in front him.  

               "Why do you throw your away your life for his?"  Kaoru found herself both dumbstruck by his question and shocked.  Why did she throw herself in front of him?  She didn't want to see anything bad happening to Kenshin.  So what if he tried to rape her?  The fact was if something did happen to him, she couldn't live with the guilt of him dying because of her.  The whole idea to stop the war that has been going on for years were to stop people from dying.

               "Please let him let live.  He never did anything wrong to die.  If you want me to stop this war…"  Kaoru paused for a moment, struggling for the right words to say.  She didn't know what this stranger wanted.  Maybe if she offered him her herself, her freedom to him, to save another's life, that could repay him.  "If I offer you myself to you, if I was willing to go with you to find the lost city of Desko, then will you still kill him?"

               The stranger thought for a moment.  Finally he drew his sword back into his sheath.  He walked slowly over to Kaoru, the swaying of his cloak following after him.  He made a gesture for Kaoru to move, and when she did move, she never did realize that she saved Kenshin, because of her heart.


	7. Always there is Hope

Today I finally was able to update this chapter and come up with such cool ideas.  Plus I'm so happy!  I can't wait till winter!  For any of you out there who are FINAL FANTASY X fans, well FINAL FANTASY X-2 IS COMING OUT IN THE WINTER!  I can't wait!  I love Final Fantasy X!  Tidus is coming back and is up to Yuna, Rikku and another woman who Yuna and Rikku befriends to save Tidus from being trapped inside a spear!  Okay let me stop.  This story is dedicated to all of you out there.  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Please leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in your review.  Please don't be too harsh because I'm literally a sensitive person.  Don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Always there is Hope

Chapter seven

               Kaoru struggled to break from her bindings.  As much as she struggled it only made the rope bite deeper into her soft flesh.   Her eyes animated pure diamond tears.  Her voice was only just a mere whisper.  She laid on a heap of dead leaves waiting for the stranger to come back.  All she could do was hope for something, a special miracle to happen.  She tried to contact someone for help across the distance in the eerie night of the dark forest, but there was no one at sight, and there was no presence to be felt.  It was only her alone in the dark night.

               Just then a soft sound came from the bushes behind her.  The fire that was left unattended burned even brighter then before.  Kaoru looked at it with fear and a little hope in her eyes.  She wondered what made that sound, but nothing came into sight.  She tried to clear her blurry vision, by wiping her eyes with her hands binded together, however she was unsuccessful.

               "If you think there is hope, you're wrong my dear," said a familiar voice.  Kaoru turned around quickly to see a shadow looming over her.  Her shallow scream caught in her throat.  The stranger looked even more intimidating then before.

               The stranger appeared closer to her.  His face by his hood, his large calloused hands tightened on his daggers, as he slowly bent down to watch the fear grow in Kaoru eyes.  He smirked at her reaction.  She had every right to fear him.  Indeed she was very bright.  She knew when to fear someone, and when to make the right moves.  To bad she won't be living long on earth though.  The stranger lazily brought one of his daggers to Kaoru's face.  He traced from her full luscious pink lips, down to her bare throat.

               "You are a pawn like everyone else in these kingdoms, however you are the important pawn of them all," said the stranger.  He traced the dagger from her throat to the tip of her of her ear.  He bent closer to her face so he could whisper special words in her ear.  "You my dear are a Goddess."

               "What!" Kaoru screeched as she jumped back slightly from him.  Somehow his words affected her deeply.  Not only physical but mental as well. Just now she could have sworn he was inside her body, invading her mind.

               "Don't pretend you don't know," whispered the stranger as he leaned back to get a better view of Kaoru.  "You are the one I have been waiting for all these years.  You finally came where you originally belong; however I see I was not capable of capturing your heart.  He was."

               "I do not know what you speak of," declared Kaoru violently.  Her blue eyes flashed both anger and hatred at him.  She gathered all her courage and strength she had left to face him.  All the stranger did was laugh at her reactions.  He didn't take her seriously, the way she wanted to be treated.  Instead he was toying around with her as though as if she were game.

               "Of course you do.  You don't even know the powers you possess.  They are not childish powers to mess around with.  They're serious, and serious enough to kill many.  Do you not know the legend fully?"

               "I know of the legend you speak of.  Whatever you talk about me loving are lies.  It's not true."

               "Ah, but it is.  I know you love, but you cannot fully accept that.  Why were you willing to save the life of a man who kidnapped you from your master's home?  You intrigued him, as he intrigued you.  Your heart was captured by his ways, and without even noticing he began to possess you fully, until I came.  I cannot afford to have you lose your purity.  That is needed for the shrine.  Your love for him though, will be needed because that will help you unleash your fully capacity.  I lived years waiting to claim you as my own."

               Kaoru couldn't say anything.  She couldn't look away from his eyes.  She felt lightheaded, sleepy like.  Her head pounded as her body relaxed in a warm comfort.  She saw him move closer to her.  Her sapphire eyes were pierced by his amber eyes.  She could feel him now, in her mind, in her heart, and in her soul.  She could not deny him at the moment.  He truly possessed her.  She now understood what he meant when he said she was a pawn.  She was only a puppet with no strings attached.  Whatever decisions she made she always had someone who made them first.  Whenever she did something, it was because she was ordered to do so.  Her life was a life of follower.  Never did she once truly have her freedom.  She yearned for that.

               "Let me tell you the full story of Desko my Goddess," the stranger whispered in her mind, as he drowned her in his dark spell.  "Desko was not an ordinary place filled with ordinary people.  It was said by human kind that these people who once inhabited Desko had the power of the Gods.  What they failed to understand was they were Gods.  The males of Desko were looked upon as God figures because they Gods.  They were known as darkness, destruction, chaos, and the bringers of death.  On the other hand where there was evil also had good.  Goddesses were light to darkness.  The pureness they carried in their souls came from the very existence of them creating life in this world.  They were known as hope, happiness, the goodness life can bring itself.  The sacred shrine in Desko was where the council between good and evil was held.  There the link between both worlds only opened when they were there.  However when Desko lost itself in the raging seas, it was the failure doomed to the Gods and Goddesses for not being able to operate the shrine correctly.  Those who survived the tragedy forgot the experience and chose to intermingle with the human race.  Eventually their special blood became mixed with ordinary human blood therefore mixing human with their powers."

               Kaoru digested all the words in her mind.  Her body became very languid, as she felt her heart, her mind, and her soul become invaded by her true enemy.

               Misao woke up from her deep slumber to find herself in low, rundown shack.  Without even glancing she knew where she was.  She was located in her and Kaoru's friend shack by the name of Megumi Takani.  They had known each other from childhood.  Megumi unlike herself wasn't a slave.  Instead she worked as a healer.  Her special powers were to heal the wounded and the sick, however she couldn't always save people's lives.  Some people feared her because of her special gifts.  Others cast her as an outsider, because in appearance alone Megumi didn't look like them.  Megumi's appearance was always filled with grace and confidence.  She acted stoic when deep down inside she really cared.  She lashed people out with diplomatic words, using her intellectual ways to wrap them around her fingers.  She never knew how many men she swooned not only by her appearance but by the way how she acted the role hard to get.  Once upon a time she and Kaoru wondered if Megimi would ever meet her match.  But that day never came.  Megumi dedicated her life, her work to help the sick and the weak.  Because of her compassionate nature that Kaoru got to see Misao placed her trust in her.  

               Megumi also knew about some of Misao's powers like Misao having the power to warp into people's dreams, in their mind when they let her go in them.  From there she could feel what they feel and tell their thoughts.  Misao was able to do so with Kaoru because she and Kaoru had a special link since they were family.

               "She will be fine.  There's nothing to worry about.  I dealt with her wounds, and checked inside her to see if they were any signs of sickness.  She'll be okay Aoshi," said Megumi with a soft voice.  Misao strained herself on the heap of straw on the floor to hear what her Aoshi and Megumi were talking about.

               "I do hope she's going to be okay.  I don't want anything happening to her.  I'll make sure to pay that man a visit.  He'll never get away for what he did to her," said Aoshi with a cold voice.

               "You know your love for her is forbidden, yet you took the chance to love her.  If you create a scene, not only will you be putting your life in jeopardy, but her life as well.  And I won't stand there quietly when both of you will be put to death."

               "Then what do you want me to do?  Pretend like nothing ever happened while she walks with scars her whole life?  The bastard tortured her for something she didn't know except only a few details, and her being so caring for her cousin took all the pain for her."

               "Now Aoshi, you can't go blaming Kaoru for something she didn't know about.  If Kaoru was kidnapped then you can't blame Kaoru for what happened to Misao.  You can't blame yourself either for not being there.  Misao has been through worst and she's lucky to survive the darker forces of nature."

               "Why did you have to bring such a deadly topic?  Can't you ever keep your mouth shut for once?  I know what Misao went through, because I have seen many women like her being treated as nothing but ragged dolls to adulterate so quickly.  Even though she lost whatever, she has not lost her spirit and her heart.  That's what I love her for," said Aoshi in a deadly menacing tone.

               Misao felt heartbroken at the topic they chose to discuss, but it also lifted her pride to know that Aoshi had complete faith in her whatsoever.  "Aoshi," she whispered to no one in particular.  When Misao finally looked up, she saw Megumi watching over her.  Misao looked away with embarrassment.  She felt her cheeks turn really pink.

               "Do you want me to tell him you want to see him?" Megumi asked Misao politely.

               Misao said nothing.  Instead of saying anything at all she burst into tears to show her feelings.  She had every right to worry for her dear cousin Kaoru.  She went into Kaoru's mind earlier, she heard Kaoru's cry for help, and then felt someone or something possess her.  That was when Misao lost complete contact with Kaoru.  All Misao knew was that whoever held Kaoru captive had a malevolent, dark, aggressive aura, and if he possessed Kaoru, everything was over.

               Misao was so lost in deep thought she never noticed when Megumi sat down next to her on the heap of straws and put her arms lightly around her to soothe her.  Megumi whispered good words, and that everything was going to be alright.

               "How is everything going to be alright when the world is coming to an end?  They're mad, they want Kaoru and they're going to have her," whispered Misao as she looked away from Megumi to the doorway as if expecting Aoshi to walk in at anytime.

               "Who is mad?  Who wants Kaoru?" asked Megumi with a confused expression on her soft now expressional face.

               "The dead, the spirits caught in worlds, heaven and hell.  Kaoru is in love, when I warned her not fall in love.  She has given her heart and now someone who is purely evil; who is a God possesses her."

               "What Misao?" Megumi screeched.  Misao saw Megumi jump to her feet and rushed across the room for some object that laid on an old wooden table.   She saw Megumi pick up a large object and shoved it into her pocket.

               "So the legends are true.  He has survived all these years," replied Megumi who now began to act calm.

               "What are you talking about?  Who are you talking about?  Yes the legend is true!"

               "It was said by travelers who traveled far and wide, that a man, who lived forever, a man who is immortal, forever watched and served the shrine.  It was because of him people like us didn't receive bad punishments.  He lifted our curses for only a bit however for those who loved became cursed even more and they lost their love ones.  He was the cause because he didn't want people like us to intermingle with humans.  He was afraid that humans would make us lose our purity."

               "So, that explains my parent's death and Koaru's parent's death.  That explains why Kaoru never got touched by our Master, why I saw weird reactions from her."

               Misao watched Megumi face turned into a puzzled expression.  She had to explain to Megumi about Kaoru's weird ways.  But she just didn't know how to explain it properly.

               "Okay what I can tell you is this much.  There were times when I noticed Kaoru wasn't Kaoru.  She acted weird, especially around our Master.  She never showed him any fear, and she never got abused or touched by him.   There were times she acted like she was a complete stranger.  There were times I sensed another presence around her that wasn't her own," replied Misao.  She hoped her explanation cleared a few things with Megumi, but she saw the puzzled look on Megumi's face deepened.  

               Misao took a deep breath and then continued speaking. "What I'm trying to say is what happened if this man you speak about was watching and waiting for Kaoru a long time.  He had to.  Why go through all this trouble to get Kaoru?  He wants revenge, and probably lust for power.  Kaoru has that ultimate power and she' in the wrong hands.  If she went into the shrine, she will lose her life, and because the man is evil, evil will over come good and take over earth."

               "You're confusing me Misao."

               "Think about it logically.  The world is balanced with both good and evil.  One can never overcome the other so easily.  However with Kaoru under the possession of this evil man you speak about, because of his evilness, evil will overcome this earth and punish everything that walks the lands.  Kaoru would become one of those evil spirits who only lusts for revenge."

               "Then there is no hope.  There is no way of saving Kaoru," said Megumi in defeat.  She slouched her shoulder; put a hand to her head to rub her pounding temples.

               Just then Aoshi walked in the shack, expecting to see a sleeping Misao and a hard working Megumi, but he didn't see any of that.  Instead he saw woman both woman looked down.  Bu their postures alone, he could tell they were depressed.  He walked across the room to greet his beloved Misao.  She smiled a warm smile that relieved his tensions.

               "Sometimes I wonder how you do it Misao.  Our love is forbidden, yet here we are breaking every single rule.  Sometimes I wish to forget this love so we wouldn't have to live with our love secretly," replied Aoshi as he sat down next to his beloved.

               All of a sudden, Misao burst out a joyful scream.  She hugged Aoshi with all her energy.  Her once sad greenish-bluish eyes brightened in wonder.  She caught Megumi attention from across the room.

               "I did it thanks to Aoshi!  There is a way to save Kaoru, however me must act very fast!" yelled Misao cheerfully.

               "And what is that?" asked Megumi as her eyes narrowed on Misao.

               Misao looked at Megumi with a goofy smile on her face.  "We still have hope for Kaoru's survival and the survival of mankind!  All we have to do is make her forget her past and her love!"


End file.
